1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to statistical analysis, more particularly to parallel processing of statistical analysis, and more particularly to parallel processing of Large Vocabulary Continuous Speech Recognition (LVCSR).
2. Description of Related Art
Graphical Processing Units (GPUs) are typically used for massively parallel computations, but have limitations when used with inference engines relating to complex communication requirements.